Where Would I Be?
by Jaaku no Sakka
Summary: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Rated for later chapters. Rei X Kai pairing. AU, and a little OOC. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Where Would I Be? Chapter one: The Meeting.  
  
Dual-kun: Hello and welcome! This will be my first ever fanfic! It is a Beyblade yaoi fic. It is about Rei and Kai's knew found love for each other, yet it is in an alternate universe!  
  
Rei: Aw, why do you have to use Rei and me? What'd we do to deserve this?  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
Dual-kun: Hey! I don't wanna here anything out of you, muse Rei and muse Kai. I am the writer and you are the characters. In fact you shouldn't even be talking, only observing. Now ask me something, anything, like something about the story...  
  
Rei: Uh, it's a yaoi about me and Kai, what's there more to know about it?  
  
Dual-kun: Many, many things...Muwahaha...  
  
Rei and Kai: *sweatdrop*  
  
Dual-kun: Okay here's a brief summary: It's about Kai suddenly meeting Rei and having confusing and frustrating feelings for him. It's in an AU, like I said. They me be a little OOC, but not too much. If I go WAY out of character, please tell me. But it's gonna be hard to keep them in character, but I'll try! ^^;  
  
Rei: Okay, so how about on with the story...?  
  
Dual-kun: AWWWW! Rei wants to be with Kai faster! How Kawaii! *Smiles evilly* Don't worry you can't avoid it either way. Oh yeah, I'm starting out with a song, kind of poem thingy. My OWN hand writes it it's sad and I love it so much. I HATE plagiarizers...  
  
Rei: *Blush* I... Uh, I...  
  
Dual-kun: On with the story! Chapter one: The Meeting! (Starting in Kai's POV then to normal POV.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song:  
  
It won't stop,  
  
It won't go away,  
  
It's here to stay,  
  
My love for you is like the Endless Rain.  
  
I just won't let go,  
  
Why are you so mean to me?  
  
I can't help the way I feel,  
  
And you won't seem to deal.  
  
I'll only hold on tighter,  
  
The more you push,  
  
The more I pull.  
  
You can't stop me,  
  
I'm not letting go.  
  
I won't stop,  
  
I won't go away,  
  
I'm here to stay,  
  
My love for you is like the Endless Rain.  
  
I love you so,  
  
Does it show?  
  
Why do you deny me happiness?  
  
When all I see is you.  
  
It's getting harder to breathe,  
  
And I can't stop thinking of you and me.  
  
The tears won't go,  
  
It's so sad what I chose.  
  
Why won't it stop?  
  
Why won't it go away?  
  
Why must it stay?  
  
Why is my love for you like the Endless Rain?  
  
It won't stop,  
  
It won't go away,  
  
It's here to stay.  
  
My love for you is like the Endless Rain.  
  
~Endless Rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed. Another boring day, as I stared absently out the classroom window. Damn, I thought. Nothings changed can't something a little weird or interesting happen?  
  
I looked across at Tala. He stared boredly at the roof; he probably has it worse with than me. As if the bell read my mind, it rang its boring tune and all the students rushed out of sixth period. I stood up and followed slowly behind.  
  
Luckily for us this is a boarding school and only has six periods instead of seven. Even one less makes a big difference. I made my way down the stairway. Holding my bag loosely in my hand.  
  
I looked up, and there sat a raven-haired beauty. His striking golden eyes caught mine. And his conversation was cut short as I stared bewildered at him. His friend nudged him and he looked away, and I looked down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked back at Lee. "Who's that?" He asked Lee nodding his head in the direction of the silver haired boy.  
  
"Oh, him?" Lee said waving his hand. "He's Kai, I'm not sure of his last name though. He's pretty popular from what I know, people always around him. But from what I've heard, he's not a real people person."  
  
Not expecting so much, Rei only nodded.  
  
"Why?" Lee asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Oh no reason, I just saw him and didn't recognize him, that's all," Rei lied. That wasn't true, he thought he is the most handsome person on the planet.  
  
The end of the day went pretty much the same. Everyone left for home and went to their separate dorms and talked to their friends, nothing new, all except for our poor guys Rei and Kai.  
  
Rei walked up to his door and pulled out his key, only to look up and see:  
  
REI KON, YOU HAVE BEEN MOVED TO DORM ROOM #145 BLOCK #400 IN DISTRIC #6. YOUR ITEMS HAVE ALL BEEN MOVED ALLREADY. SORRY FOR SUCH SORT NOTICE. -Dorm Dean: Ami McKleen.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked slowly up the steps and looked up. There was a sign something he dreaded. He was being moved, AGAIN. Now to Block 400, and District 6. That isn't too far, he thought. Wonder who my new roommate is?  
  
Kai slowly walked, holding his bag tightly in his hand. This seriously was taking out time for his homework. He grumbled about the stupid Dean, and her dumb friends.  
  
He looked up, making it to the Dorm. Finally, he thought. He walked up and opened the small mailbox beside the plain black door. He opened it and pulled out the new key. He noticed the other key sitting there in wait, jeez where's the new roommate?  
  
Just as if on cue, the raven-haired beauty from the courtyard walked worriedly from the side of the house. He looked up and saw the key in Kai's hand.  
  
"You found it!" He exclaimed looking at the key.  
  
"What? Didn't you read the manual? All student's being moved will find their new keys in the mailboxes," Kai said matter-o-factly.  
  
Rei stood there with a blank look on his face. "Really?"  
  
Kai ignored his question. "Is this your Dorm?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's my new one, the Dean transferred me here."  
  
"Me too" Kai said opening the door and letting it swing open.  
  
There sat in large tall piles, plain brown boxes. Each said either "KAI" or "REI", in big fat sloppy letters. The room was crowded with these miniature towers.  
  
Rei sighed as he stepped inside. He looked around putting his hands on his hips. He pouted. "How are we going to get through all of this by lights out?" he asked, still pouting.  
  
"We don't" Kai said walking to the bunk beds covered in boxes. He picked them up and placed them on top of other piles. "Do you want top or bottom?"  
  
"What?" Rei asked looking over at him.  
  
"Do you want top or bottom bunk?" Kai asked turning to face him.  
  
"I like being on the bottom," Rei said joyfully as he bounced onto the bottom bunk.  
  
"Then I'll have top," Kai said picking up a box with "KAI" written on it.  
  
He rummaged through it and pulled out a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. "I'm going to take a shower," he said before maneuvering his way through the boxes to the hidden bathroom door.  
  
"Okay" Rei called as the bathroom door slid shut with a snap. "I'll just sit here, and do...nothing" he mumbled.  
  
Soon Rei's thoughts began to wander as he rummaged through a box labeled REI. He began thinking if what Lee said was true. Was this Kai guy really not a people person? I mean he didn't seem like a jerk...  
  
Rei pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of black boxers and began to unbutton his school uniform. He decided the minute Kai comes out of the shower they will have a proper introduction, that way maybe they could become friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: *pops knuckles* In rock.  
  
Rei: That's yaoi?  
  
Dual-kun: Actually I'm not really getting into juicy yaoi until later chappies, I have to build the relationship first THEN throw in sexual tension, along with an odd love affair.  
  
Kai: So this will be a long fic?  
  
Dual-kun: Yes! Oh yeah! TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2: You're Weird

Where Would I Be? Chapter Two: You're Weird.  
  
Dual-kun: Hello! I'm back! YAY! I'm soooo happy, I really don't care if you didn't R&R, doesn't really matter. I'm going anyways! Though I'd love some R&R-ing, it CAN wait.  
  
Rei: You are corrupted.  
  
Dual-kun: I don't see your point...  
  
Kai: So you don't care if no one reviews?  
  
Dual-kun: No I don't mind, I guess I care, it hurts my feelings. But oh well, I have enough confidence in my self as it is. You evil fanfic readers who don't review can do, as you like! SEE IF I CARE!  
  
Rei and Kai: *Sigh*  
  
Dual-kun: On with the story!!! And yes something I forgot before: I do not own Beyblade, if I did why would I be writing a FANFIC??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He looked around, glaring at the tall towers of boxes. Luckily, he thought. Tomorrow there's no school, me and this guy are going to have a little spring cleaning- Wait I don't even know his name!  
  
Kai looked over at Rei, who was currently bent over a box with REI on it. Rei looked up, having the odd feeling he was being watched. He turned his head and there stood Kai towering over him.  
  
Rei smiled shyly, "Hello." He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Rei Kon, who are you?"  
  
Kai looked down at his hand. He took it, "I'm Kai Hiwtari" he said rather flatly.  
  
Rei smiled. "Nice to meet you Kai," he said happily. "There's no school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, there's no school. We're spending the day cleaning this place, got it?" Kai asked, but it came out more as an order.  
  
"Okay, no prob."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up, to see all the boxes separated on either wall. On the left were his boxes and on the right were Kai's boxes. It turns out, Rei happened to have more boxes.  
  
Kai looked over at him noticing he was finally awake. "You're up, good. Why do you have so much stuff?" Kai asked absently.  
  
Rei flushed lightly. "I guess I'm a bit of a pack-rat...." Rei said quietly, only above a whisper, but Kai heard him.  
  
"Well you can get dressed and then help me arrange our things. We should be done by about 3 if we start at 12..." Kai said more to himself than to Rei.  
  
Rei pouted. "Do we really have to start so soon? I mean we could at least eat, I'm starving!" Rei whined.  
  
Kai looked over at him. "We could eat," he said looking at his own stomach, truth be told he was starving as well.  
  
Rei smiled. "Yay! I know the best place! It's a little bit of a walk from here and is in the mall..." Rei said thoughtfully.  
  
"We could take the bus" Kai suggested.  
  
Rei smiled an nodded, "Good idea, Kai! Let's go!"  
  
Kai stopped Rei and pointed at his shirt. "After you're dressed, please."  
  
Rei blushed, a cute look for him and nodded. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I forgot..."  
  
Rei hurriedly got some clothing and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Kai looked down at his attire. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a very baggy pair of denim blue jeans. Ah, it's the mall.  
  
Rei came out wearing a red shirt that read "BAM!" in big bold letters that looked as if they were painted on. He wore baggy black denim jeans and had his hair tied back loosely.  
  
Kai blinked. And headed for the door a happy Rei following behind. They made their way to the bus stop, a lot of people just like them were out. Rei oddly walked close to Kai. Kai glanced at him.  
  
They finally made it to the bus stop, and sat there and waited. It was a cool autumn day, the wind blew the red and gold leaves at their feet into spiraling dances.  
  
The bus slowly pulled up, letting people off before Kai or Rei got on. They made their way to the back and took the only empty available bus seat there. Rei sat by the window and Kai sat beside him.  
  
Rei looked over at Kai. Kai was looking about the bus and looking at every person there. It was a weird habit. But he needed to know what every person in his general area looked like.  
  
Rei nudged him, and Kai glared at him. Rei smiled as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the mall.  
  
They got up and headed out of the crowded bus. The mall didn't look all that full, even if there was no school today. They walked past the stores, Rei was looking about the place, till they found the small Café Kai guessed was the place Rei was speaking of earlier.  
  
It was called Café Catz. It had a few people seated here and there. Rei and Kai got a booth and sat across from eacthother. They got their menus and Kai began to scan for anything that caught his eye.  
  
He decided to go with the Chicken Caesar Salad. That would defiantly be enough. He looked up at Rei, who still looked in the menu. He was chewing his lip, God does he know how distracting that is?  
  
Rei sighed. "I'm having the fish," Rei annouced to Kai.  
  
"I'm having the Chicken Caesar" Kai said nodding his head.  
  
The waiter came shortly after. They ordered their food and sat in silence as they waited. It was one of those awkward silences, and Rei began to get nervous. Maybe he doesn't like me? Rei thought glancing nervously at Kai, who looked boredly about the room.  
  
Kai looked at Rei who was now staring nervously at him, like this was his first date and was afraid to say something stupid. "Something wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei shook his head frantically. "Everything's fine, just hungry, that's all..." Kai could tell Rei was lying, had he done something wrong?  
  
Rei smiled oddly, and laughed stupidly.  
  
"Look, did I do something? Cause if I did you can just go ahead and tell me, I won't mind" Kai said flatly getting the point across rather harshly.  
  
Rei blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, it's just I...." Rei mumbled the last bit of his sentence so low, not even Kai could hear him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought you didn't...."  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like me!" Rei said a little to loudly make the girls in anew by booth giggle. Oh God, what's on their minds?  
  
Kai looked at him, utterly confused. "When did I say I didn't like you?"  
  
"You just were so quiet and not talking—"  
  
"I never talk..."  
  
"Not true, what do you call this? I call it a conversation, and awkward one at that," Rei said smiling oddly.  
  
Kai slowly raised an eyebrow. This Rei guy, he is weird. He has to be the weirdest roommate he's had yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On their way out (they split the check) Rei talked frantically about how he wanted to room to look.  
  
Kai stared absently at him, when he took a breather from his babbling. "You're weird."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: Yay! Second chappie up! Happiness! Okay well did you like it? Like I said R&R-ing not required. Thank you though! If you do that is...Okay well TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3: Stinging Sensations

Where Would I Be? Chapter Three: Stinging Sensations.  
  
Dual-kun: Hello, I'm back!  
  
Rei: Yeah, you are...  
  
Dual-kun: ~Smiles~ Rei's the kitty and Kai's the puppy!  
  
Kai and Rei: Shut up.  
  
Dual-kun: Okay, well on wit the story! Oh yes, I don't own Beyblade, if I did why would I be writing a FAN FICTION?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sighed. He'd forgotten that their 'spring redecorating', as Rei called it, was on Friday. Meaning today was Saturday, and he was stuck with nothing to do.  
  
Rei, surprisingly, had a small television, which he sat on the desk. Kai put his laptop beside it. Rei now sat in Kai's office chair watching television. It looked as though Rei was the kind to watch Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
Kai climbed down from his bed and looked at the TV. Right now there seemed to be an endless stream of commercials and it looked as though Rei was more of staring off into space than watching the TV.  
  
"Nothing on?" Kai asked waking Rei out of his daydreaming.  
  
Rei blushed innocently. H nodded and looked at the TV, sighing slightly. "There's nothing to do..." he decided getting up.  
  
"Want to do something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know...how about a quick walk about the mall, or uh, we could ya know do something. It would sure beat the hell out of sitting around and being bored all day."  
  
Kai shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care..."  
  
"Okay!" Rei said happily, grabbing Kai's arm and puling him out the door, Kai stopped him making sure to lock their door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee stood at the bus stop as the two approached. He turned to see Rei holding Kai's arm and Kai looking away like he was the plague.  
  
Lee smiled. "Hello Rei," he taunted.  
  
Rei looked up, blushed and let go of Kai's arm, leaving a thankful Kai. Kai also looked up.  
  
"Hello Lee, long time no see," Rei mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you got moved to another dorm. And I'm guessing he's your new roommate?" Lee asked suspiciously looking Kai over.  
  
Kai cocked an eyebrow as Rei lowered his head blushing bright red and nodded. Lee 'humphed' and turned away as the bus pulled up to a stop. They all boarded the bus and sat near eacthother. Rei sat beside Kai and Lee sat in one of the separate one-person seats.  
  
Rei looked totally away from both Lee and Kai. And Kai found himself glaring at Lee whenever he would even so as glance at Rei. What's wrong? Why was he behaving this way? He's never felt like this to anyone before. Why now?  
  
He looked at Rei, who he caught looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow as Rei quickly turned his head. Kai almost thought he'd get whiplash from that, but surprisingly he didn't.  
  
They made it to the mall, finally, that ride lasted forever. They slowly got off and Rei quickly pulled Kai far, far away from Lee. Kai glanced confusedly at him before shrugging him off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked as Rei looked nervously around.  
  
"Nothing, just I don't want Lee pestering us!" Rei growled, now glaring around.  
  
"Why did you have to hold my arm like that?" Kai asked coolly.  
  
Rei blushed; he seemed to be making a habit of that lately. He shook his head and acted—well more of tried to act as if he was ignoring Kai's question. They walked slowly through the slightly crowded mall in an awkward silence that hung over them like bad BO.  
  
They walked around the mall. Maybe sitting in the dorm being bored was better than walking around the mall, at least then you would be sitting. But Kai didn't say anything and Rei seemed to be caught up in his thoughts, or whatever it was he was doing.  
  
They strangely made their way to the Café Catz, again. Kai didn't really think about it, but he was actually hungry. Deciding that he would break the silence, "Are you hungry?" Kai asked in a sly voice seeing Rei twitch gave him an odd satisfaction.  
  
Rei nodded shyly. They made their way in and were seated immediately, kind of odd but not really. They ordered and Kai found himself trying his best to not stare at Rei—and failing.  
  
Rei looked up and caught him staring, but Kai wasn't going to make the same mistake Rei did, so instead he smiled, a soft genuine smile. Rei blushed, deeper than ever before, and he smiled too.  
  
"I've never seen you smile" Rei said quietly.  
  
Kai's eyebrows went up.  
  
"You should do it more often..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Kai found himself with a stinging sensation over his simple new friend Rei. He soon found himself on the bus lost in his thoughts as he tried to figure out what these feelings he had every time he looked at Rei were.  
  
"Kai! Kai! Hello Earth to Kai?!" Rei's voice interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here. We're back at the dorms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tbc...  
  
Dual-kun: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!  
  
Kai: What is it now?  
  
Dual-kun: People reviewed! ACK! I'm the happiest person in the world! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: *Sweatdrops, then smiles* I'm for you Dual! You go girl!  
  
Dual-kun: *blushes* Thank you: Catty Hiwatari, slyslicra, fluffys-sidesick, LoneWolfStar7, Santurion1, Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, Kaiiko-chan, Platinum Rei (I think he is *giggle*). Sorry, next chappie I'll thank you all individually if I must! Lotsa love to all my fellow Beyblade yaoi friends! 


	4. Chapter 4: Who Knew?

Where Would I Be? Chapter Four: Who Knew?  
  
Dual-kun: Ack, sorry, I never noticed the last chappie was so...short. I had a difficult time writing it, my brain was crowded with evil things to do to my bro. Well I'm going to try to make up for it in this chappie. I'm doing it from Rei's POV, and then I might change it to normal POV...who knows.  
  
Rei: Yeah the last chapter was pretty short...  
  
Dual-kun: Yeah, whatever...Oh yes, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF IT'S MANY GREAT CHARACTERS!  
  
Rei: on with the story! ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed heavily. Monday had already come and gone and I found myself walking alone to my dorm. I hoped I might have found Kai to walk home with me but no luck. I think that he's in the Gifted program, and they have to stay behind for their club on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.  
  
I trudged slowly on making my way to the dorm. It was up here to the left. I made sure I'd memorized it this morning. I didn't want to make myself look anymore of a ditz in Kai's eyes than I already do.  
  
I blushed, my mind wandering to the sweet smile I received from him (Kai) at Café Catz. I shook my head, which only made me feel lightheaded. Dammnit, I cursed to myself as I clumsily made it up the three treacherous steps.  
  
I pulled out my key and fumbled with it before sticking it in its hole in the knob of the door. I pushed it open and threw my bag on the bed; it bounced lightly before sitting fondly in place. I shuffled over to the TV and picked up the small remote busying myself to watch the local News. Always good to know what's going on in the world.  
  
I stood and went to the small kitchen; I pulled out a coke and popped it open. I heard it fizz before taking a quick slug. I walked out back into the livingroom/bedroom area and began to unbutton my black school uniform top.  
  
I pulled it off and replaced it with a light white cotton tee. I looked to my bed, and then to my book bag that rested there, waiting. So I complied, and began to walk slowly and unwantingly to the call of the damned book bag.  
  
I picked it up; it was heavy from the many books rested within. Damn you, I thought. I will not succumb to your call, cursed inanimate object. But I did just that, I began my homework.  
  
It wasn't hard, twenty math problems and a small essay (5 paragraphs) on what I thought of the book 'The Giver' (A/N: I LOVE that book) by Lois Lowry. I quickly, to my own shock, finished the problems easily and went to the stupid essay.  
  
I had to admit; I really like the book 'The Giver.' It makes you think, I mean really think. I'm not to fond of the way it ends, but otherwise it's a perfect book. I scribbled madly away in my sloppy manuscript. And slid the finished homework into my agenda and put my bag away on the floor beside the desk.  
  
I looked at the clock, which glared back in big digital red numbers: 6:00 P.M. Odd, I thought glancing to the door. Kai should be back by now. I stood slowly, think that he might just suddenly appear and I'd be worrying over nothing.  
  
Wait. Why was I worrying about Kai? He probably had a girlfriend and was attending to her every need, either that or making out somewhere with her. I sighed, oddly enough, those thoughts hurt.  
  
I cursed any girl who was with him, and grabbed a white towel, heading for the shower. I quickly showered then hopped out (no I mean literally hopped out) and quickly combed my long hair.  
  
I looked through the fogged mirror before prancing out (not literally this time) and hurriedly dressing. Normally I'd at least shower for half an hour (hey that rhymed! I'm a poet!), but I was being rushed.  
  
Why, you ask? Well oddly enough I needed Kai. And I needed him NOW. I felt a tinge of possessiveness run through me. Why did I need him? And why now? Why at all? And why Kai?  
  
Crazy thoughts bounced back and forth until he landed on one: I'm hungry. I growled at myself, but I was slightly happy I could get my mind off the silver-blue haired boy at the moment.  
  
I walked slowly to the phone, picking it up before hesitating. What if Kai didn't like the same kind of pizza as he did? He heard the humming tone emitting from the phone. What if he didn't like pizza at all?  
  
Just then, as if by heaven sent, Kai walked in. He sighed heavily, threw his things down and looked up at me. I was stunned and I slowly put the phone down till I heard a click. Kai looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
I blushed; I seemed to be making a habit of that lately. "Hi Kai" I said hesitantly. Was he mad with me?  
  
Kai looked around. "Haven't you ordered food yet?"  
  
I looked at him, stunned once more. Then I got angry-of all things, I got angry. "So what, I'm supposed to order food and wait patiently for your return sitting here each night with food? I'm not your house-wife!" I was louder than I was intended to be, and I wasn't quite sure he understood.  
  
He stood there starring blankly. I stared back now, same blank look. I blushed (yes again) and lowered my head. "I'm sorry, I kind of lost my temper."  
  
"Yeah, kind of," he said coldly.  
  
I looked up, feeling like an abused dog. Had he just used that tone with me? Never before had this happened...has it? Maybe it has and I blotted it out...did I? I winced slightly, it hurt him, what I said hurt him.  
  
"Look Kai, I'm really sorry. I have no excuse for going off like that...I'm really sorry and of all people I shouldn't have gone off on you...can you forgive me?" I asked mumbling the last part.  
  
Kai looked up. I could see it he was...surprised? Oh well, at least I got SOME kind of reaction. I, as of now, consider Kai my newfound friend. And I Rei Kon now heartily take on the position of being Kai's friend.  
  
"What were you doing? I mean before you came here?" I asked slightly, making sure not to provoke the guy, he might have a temper.  
  
"I was at a class meeting" Kai answered blandly. I guess he forgives me...?  
  
"Oh, are you class president?"  
  
"No, I'm just obliged to go since I'm at the top of my class" Kai answered beginning his homework.  
  
Who would've known? Kai being the 'top of his class,' more like 'THE NUMBER ONE STUDENT (AND THE ONLY DECENT ONE) OF HIS WHOLE FREAKIN' CLASS.' Or at least that's what I think.  
  
I stopped there, not wanting to disturb the other boy's studies. This will be the beginning of a great relationship...Did I say that? I mean FRIENDSHIP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: YAY! I'm so happy, Rei's a sly one isn't he? I wanted to make Rei seem a little innocent, but not TOO innocent. He has the personality of a cat after all. I want him to seem more along the lines of a good friend, loyal and open-minded. I will get more into his character later on, but now I have to work on Kai, except next chappie to be all Kai and nothing but Kai.  
  
Rei: What about thanking the reviewers?  
  
Dual-kun Oh yeah...  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Done! Thank you!  
  
Slyslicra: Thank you, I like it too!  
  
Fluffys-sidesick: (I like the name) Oh? Looks like Kai has a fan? Ah nothing new. Yeah I made Rei seem like he's the kind of person that can get under your skin easily, and yes we are ALL weird in our own way.  
  
LoneWolfStar7: Hmmm...I don't know are we? Yeah we are, and Kai just can't seem to deal...Poor Rei...  
  
Santurion1: Oooooooooooo! PLEASE DO! You've already all mad my day! Just make tomorrow too! Hee hee, thank you!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Well wait no more!  
  
Kaiiko-chan: You like it? Really you do? I'm soooo happy! I'll make sure now that I have readers that I can update as soon as possible, k?  
  
Platinum Rei: Hey! I'm a Gemini! Maybe Rei is? Who knows, maybe I will make him one, but currently it's autumn and no where near May, ode well, I will make him quite the talkative one though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: I just, uh, wanted to say something, for those who didn't notice, the thing with Lee...yeah that's important, so remember it. Kay? That's all the hint I'm giving you, but just keep him in mind, though he doesn't seem to pop up that much yet, wait till later on, k? Well laters! Byes! 


	5. Chapter 5: Uh, oops?

Where Would I Be? Chapter Five: Uh, oops?  
  
Dual-kun: I'm on an updating frenzy! And I have a headache. I think I got too excited over the fact that people reviewed. Man my head hurts...In this chappie I might throw in sexual tension for our favorite pair. I don't know, let's see. If there's any mistakes, any thing of the sort, I'm sorry. And if it's short I'm sorry for that too. I can't help it, it's 11:57 P.M. and Friday...and my Dad's just now walking in the door...  
  
Rei: Disclaimer? ...  
  
Dual-kun: Oh yeah. I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (Kai's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed walking from my last period. Yay! Tuesday gone! Boo! I haven't seen Rei ALL day, well with the exception of this morning. I walked slowly before the raven-haired boy caught my eye. He stood there chatting contentedly with his friend, Lee...  
  
I glared at Lee before striding over there. "Hey Rei," I called making him turn.  
  
His face light up with a smile, I could see Lee cringe at this, it made me snicker. "Hi Kai! What's up?" he asked obviously trying to start a conversation with me.  
  
"We have to go," I said glaring coldly at Lee, and Rei caught this.  
  
"Something wrong, you guys?" Rei asked. Okay, I admit, Rei's a great guy but he just doesn't know when to but in and when not too but in. And this was one of those times to stay out and watch from the side.  
  
"Nothing, Rei," Lee said glare never leaving me.  
  
"Yeah, Nothing," I mocked.  
  
Lee glared harder and colder than ever before, and I returned the glare with an even more menacing one. He huffed and turned away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Rei, in math okay?" Lee called over his shoulder, as I burned hoes into his back.  
  
"What was that about?" Rei asked, staring blankly switching his stare from me to the descending from of Lee.  
  
"Nothing" I repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went by just as fast. Rei and I had made a pact (you could call it) to meet everyday after sixth period in the courtyard. We did so, and everyday (well so far this week starting from Wednesday) I had a pretty intense staring contest with a confused Rei as the prize. And the whole time Lee kept subsiding and cutting their battle short.  
  
I know it may seem a little weird of me, but I think he's planning something. I don't know what, but it has to do with Rei...  
  
I looked up as Rei stepped out from his half an hour shower (I usually got mad at him for that, but it's Friday and I don't feel like arguing) looking at me idly, with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked eyeing the small towel that protected Rei from total exposure.  
  
Rei smiled, and shook his head. "Nothing" he said, obviously unaware of my eyeing, I thanked him for that.  
  
Almost as if the Fates were against him, Rei looked down at his towel. "What? Is something wrong?"  
  
I sat there dumbstruck. What was I to say? "N-nothing's w-wrong..."  
  
His eyebrows shot up, noticing my scramble over my words. He walked over to me, and stood in front of me, bending down, till we were face to face. I couldn't hide it; my cheeks heated and my face flushed; he had me trapped like a mouse.  
  
He gasped in surprise, and my blush deepened. DANM HIM! I stood up abruptly—bad idea. He tumbled backward, but as I tried to save him by grabbing him sent us tumbling onto the floor.  
  
An awkward position indeed. I was on top of him and he was sprawled beneath me. I pushed my arms up, so they now sat beside his head. I stared into his golden yellow eyes, transfixed. And I noticed then, he looked back the same way.  
  
"Kai..." Rei muttered.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked confused as to why he spoke.  
  
"Get off, please"  
  
I sat up quickly and scooted away. I was actually shocked his towel stayed on after that. He blushed, and I blushed. We looked up, and blushed more. I looked at him, he looked at me, and we blushed even more (if possible).  
  
I felt like an idiot, falling atop him like that. Goddamn that was frickin' embarrassing! Shit!  
  
I looked up. And he—of all people—was the first to stop blushing. He was sitting there, an angelic smile played across his face, gracing his features lightly. I blushed twice as much as before, and even more.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: Oooooh, cliffy! I guess, but there was my embarrassing part. You know the part where Rei was just getting out of the shower? Well right there in mid sentence I decided to got o Blockbuster (mind you it was 12 am) and go out to Taco Bell. I'm eating a new Steak Quesdilla as we speak. Tee hee, yummy. I wasn't actually planning to really get that in...Oh yes, why do you think Rei is smiling so 'angelically' to put in the words of Kai? Does he know something we don't? Who knows? Wait to see just that in the next installment of Where Would I Be? (Sorry short chappie but big incident!)  
  
Tbc...(I forgot that last time) 


	6. Chapter 6: Wait!

Where Would I Be? Chapter Six: Wait!  
  
Dual-kun: Bleeeeeeeeh! You know how I said that I got food and went to Blockbuster in da middle of the night? Yeah well this morning I woke up at 7:30 am this morning, which means I only got five hours of sleep, which isn't so bad.  
  
Rei: the story...?  
  
Dual-kun: Oh yeah! I uh, think I'm going to have a hard time writing this one. In it the thing I said about Lee becomes a reality (note the chapter title). I'm still thinking about it....  
  
Kai: you know what's interesting? You have to be the most person to update their story in one night.  
  
Dual-kun: Hey! I don't wanna hear anything out of you! Today on Beyblade (Vforce) you almost quit Beyblading because you lost poor Dranzer to Zyo (or however you spell his name!)!  
  
Rei: Uh could we not talk about that...?  
  
Dual-kun: Okay...But I like Zyo, but he's become somewhat of a creep from when he turned into the evil mad genius's son who's just as equally evil persona.  
  
Rei and Kai:...  
  
Dual-kun: I don't own Beyblade of any of its fine characters...On with the story, from our beloved Rei's POV! (Oh yeah thanks LoneWolfStar7 for reviewing again, look for my comments at the bottom)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed. Saturday and nothing to do, worst of all I don't know where Kai is...Well after last night, I'd run and hide too. That is, if I were the one on top.  
  
I looked at the stupid clock, it glowed: 11:00 AM. I stood from my bed. Hm, maybe a walk will do me some good? I quickly dressed (black denim jeans and my red Bam shirt) and headed out the door.  
  
I slowly walked down the empty dorm streets, or whatever they're called. It was a cloudy rainy day, quite overcast, but it wasn't going to rain—yet. I made my way to the bus stop, oddly enough.  
  
And again as odd as before (I mean my making it to the bus stop) Lee stood there hands in pockets. He wore a dark jean jacket with long matching jeans. I couldn't see his shirt.  
  
Lee looked up. He smiled. "Hey Rei, what's up? Kai not with you?" he asked in his teasing voice.  
  
I flushed lightly. "No he's not...I don't know where he is..." I muttered, feeling down all of a sudden.  
  
"Humph, whatever. Not like I care," Lee said turning around.  
  
I looked at him. "Why are you and Kai fighting all the time?" I asked—finally.  
  
Lee turned around. "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"What—or I should say who we're fighting over."  
  
I shook my head in response.  
  
"Oh, well I don't really think it's my place to tell you, if he hasn't yet."  
  
I stared at him blankly. Was that Lee just talking? Or had he been kidnapped by aliens and been brainwashed and told to be noble? And now I think he noticed my confused face.  
  
"What?! It's not my place if he doesn't want to tell you yet; I shouldn't be the one to tell you! And even I don't won't to tell you yet!" Lee said loudly.  
  
There was something in it for him. But what was it they didn't want to tell me? I was about to ask what he meant, when I caught Kai out of the corner of my eye (hey that rhymed! I'm a poet! Twice!).  
  
Lee noticed him too and turned and began to walk away. Kai looked over at me, and surprisingly enough he came over here. But his face was cold. Did I do something?  
  
"What did he say?" Kai asked abruptly.  
  
"What do you mean? We were just talking!" Which was true we were JUST talking.  
  
"What did he say?" Obviously Kai wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily, like they say: 'Don't bullshit a bullshiter.' Kai's a bullshiter right? Right?  
  
"I asked him why you two were fighting all the time..."  
  
"And?" Kai pestered.  
  
"And...he told me it's no 'his place' to tell me if you don't want to tell me yet..."whatever that meant...  
  
Suddenly Kai looked a little bit happier. He looked at me then turned on his heel. I followed.  
  
"Kai, where'd you go?" I whined.  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Kai, please tell me why you left me all alone!"  
  
He kept walking, and I kept whining. It happened this way all the way back to our dorms. And thankfully enough, the minute we walked through the door the sky let loose.  
  
I looked at Kai. "Kai...where did you go?" I asked whining even more.  
  
He looked at me and gave me the 'shutup and don't ask questions' look before turning and walking into the bathroom and closing the door with a snap. "Ha! Fine whatever prick!" I said yelling at the bathroom door.  
  
It swung open. And Kai stood there (shirtless mind you, tee hee) glaring at me.  
  
"What you call me?"  
  
"A prick! P-R-I-C—"  
  
Before I knew he pounced and sent me bouncing on my bunk. I grabbed my pillow and went into defensive. Kai jumped up and got his pillow and took a swing at me. I blocked and jumped at him sending him down.  
  
I now sat atop him. He swung the pillow at my face shocked I fell backwards. He quickly recovered and pinned me to the floor.  
  
"Prick am I?" he asked slyly.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nah! Prick! Prick!"  
  
He growled, and kept me pinned to the floor. Now here I did my same face from the first time we recovered from this situation. My 'angelic' smile of doom.  
  
It was my secret weapon, for whatever. I smiled, and he looked at me surprised. Before I knew it we'd somehow found away to be face to face. Lips inches apart.  
  
I closed my eyes and pressed upward. Pushing my lips against his. It was a daring move, and could tear apart even the best of friends. I didn't care; I just went with it. I heard him gasp against my lips at first contact.  
  
I wanted more. Almost as if he read my mind, his tongue slipped across my lips, demanding entrance. I complied. His tongue darted in. Slipping across mine. He tasted like cinnamon, and...and ah who cares, he tasted good.  
  
Our tongues battled for dominance, being who I was I gave him control. He pushed me down to the ground, and began to kiss hungrily at me. I moaned into his mouth, wanting it to go on forever. But something in the back of my mind (damn whatever it is) told me I needed air, and NOW.  
  
We both pulled back. My lips were swollen, and my face was flushed. He was flushed, but I couldn't tell if his lips were swollen. I blushed and he blushed.  
  
He let go of my hands from where he had them held over my head and got up, and rushed out the door into the cold rain.  
  
"Kai!" I called rushing after him to the door. "Kai! Come back! WAIT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: Awwwwwwwwww poor Kai! But I got some kissin' action going on! YAY! I hope it's not too crappy...Is it? Thanks LoneWolfStar7, I used your prick idea in here. Tee hee, it lead to intense kissing and then a sad ending for Kai...Yes, has anyone figured out what Lee was talking about? Damn you if you have! Naw, I'm glad if you did get my drift. This chapter was kind of 'spur of the moment' thing. Inspiration was just flowing through the fingertips into the keyboard. I'm not really sure how I'm going to do the next chappie, maybe in normal POV? I haven't been doing that lately. I uh, just wanted to say for those who got confused about when I had it in Rei's of Kai's POV and I said 'he' instead of 'I,' or 'his' instead of 'my,' I'm sorry, I type way to fast and sometimes I miss those things. Would you forgive me? PWEASE! Okay, well I'm going to go try to get some more of my ENDLESS inspiration! This next chapter is where I think the song "Endless Rain" from the first chapter comes to mind. I have another I'm going to post on next chapter if I go with the idea I'm thinking of. Well, later days!  
  
Thank you:  
  
CRaZy NeK0-JiN: Hee hee that sentence get used MUCH later on...MUWAHAHA!  
  
Santurion1: Thanks soooo much! This is ONLY the beginning!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Oh I've got up to ch. 8 written, and I think you'll like it!  
  
Fluffys-sidesick: Did this chappie answer your question?  
  
Thank you! Sorry I made this chappie sad for all of those, but I hoped I answered most of your questions, if you had any! 


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Rain and Sweet Nightmare...

Where Would I Be? Chapter Seven: Cold Rain and Sweet Nightmares.  
  
Dual-kun: Hello! I've gained inspiration in 2minutes and three point two seconds! This is going to be a sad one. Not a tearjerker just a BIG bump in the road for Kai and Rei. I'm doing it in someone's point of view, but I don't know if you'll know who it is. If you do review saying whom you think it is and I'll tell you in the next chapter.  
  
I don't own Beyblade or any of it's fine characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold, but I kept going. How stupid could I be? I mean why did I do that? Why did I even get the close to him? I ran and ran till I made it to the bus stop. No one was there.  
  
I walked back to the dorm. He wasn't there. I undressed, I was soaked to the bone. I changed and threw myself on to my bed. I closed my eyes, and fell into I light sleep.  
  
There he stood before me. Glaring at me coldly, telling me how much he hated me, how mush he despised me, without speaking a word. I was surrounded by darkness. Flashes of our experience flashed through my head. I cried out in pain it wouldn't stop! Don't tell him these things! Don't show him this! I don't want him to know! I'm SICK! Stop! PLEASE! No! Wait!  
  
I sat up quickly. I looked around, I was soaked in sweat. My clothes clinged tightly to my body, but yet I was cold. I was still cold. The rain lingered over me, no matter what. I washed then changed again.  
  
I sat on my bed, and wept. I cried and held myself tight. I promised I'd never cry—ever again. Here I was sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted him back! I wanted to hold me tell me it was all right!  
  
"Where did you go?" I cried to nothing.  
  
I looked up and around the room. I hated this place. I hated him. But yet I needed him, and I felt for him. Why?  
  
Tears streamed down my eyes. "Please" I said holding myself tighter.  
  
I gasped for air he wasn't here. I stopped, pausing. Why am I like this? I've only known him for what? A week? Now I'm sitting here crying because he's gone.  
  
I looked up drying my tears. I stood up and took another shower. I stepped out. It was around 3 pm, so I took a nap, this time I had no more nightmares. I blocked him out, and he was gone. And I needed him no more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tbc...  
  
Thank you:  
  
LoneWolfStar7: Good I like angst too, this chappie was hard to write though. I hope no one got confused...  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Heh, I'll keep chugging till I can't chug no more! You write stories?! Ooooooo! I'll have to read them! I love reading fanfics as much as I love writing them! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chappie! Oh and tell me if Hidalgo was good or not! I wanna see it!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Tee hee, there's more to come! I promise!  
  
Kaiiko-chan: Really thank you so much! I think you'd like the next chappie the best! After I'm over with the angst and stuff. 


	8. Chapter 8: Return To Me

Where Would I Be? Chapter Eight: Return To Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood there, waiting outside class for Tala. Who appeared walking out slowly and yawning widely. "Yo, Kai" he said. He noticed the dark look on Kai's face.  
  
Tala eyebrows went up. "What's wrong?" he asked completely bewildered.  
  
"Nothing" Kai snapped coldly.  
  
"Okay, fine" Tala said before walking off with Bryan.  
  
Dammnit, Kai thought. Screw him. He began to walk slowly out of the hall. Monday gone, Tuesday gone, and Wednesday in progress. It's been almost three whole straight days since he's seen or spoken to Rei.  
  
You'd think it'd be hard to ignore your roommate, well there you'd be wrong. You wake up much earlier than he does and leave for school, then go over to friend's dorm and stay there till lights out. Easy enough and he haven't seen Rei since.  
  
He didn't know why he did what he did, but he knew it was Rei's fault. He started it; it was all him. Right? Yes, that was right, it was him who started this whole big stupid thing. And now Kai was over the game. He put his cold mask on and walked through the halls, down the stairs and to the courtyard.  
  
As if to punish him, fate sat Rei right there, in the middle of the courtyard. Rei stared blankly at Kai, almost as if he wasn't there, until he moved his lips. "Kai" he mouthed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Then Rei turned away rushing through the crowds. Kai stood there his mask melting away. He apologized? For what? He didn't do anything! It was...it was...all...me...  
  
Kai began to walk, slowly but steadily. What could he do? Return the apology? Did he even have the courage to do that? Kai figured something then. He was weak. Rei was strong. He needed Rei; did Rei need him?  
  
Kai rushed after Rei. The brisk winter air sliced through his face as he rushed up a head. Finally he caught sight of Rei, but they had already made it to the dorms. Rei went inside and closed the door.  
  
Kai rushed in opening the door quickly startling Rei making him turn. "I- I'm sorry," Kai said quickly. Rei stood in shock as he took this in. Kai made him feel warm.  
  
But I, Rei thought. I blocked him out! Rei looked at him, watching his every move as he closed the door and approached him.  
  
"Listen Rei—"was all Kai could get out before Rei threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Rei sobbed against him. "I'm sorry! I blocked you out! I'm so stupid! How could I not have seen..." the last of Rei's words were muffled into Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai looked down at him in shock. He subdued. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Let's forget this okay?" he asked.  
  
He felt Rei shake his head. Before he knew it, Rei's lips were pressed hungrily against his own. Kai gasped before returning the kiss. He pulled them closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
Rei moaned and let Kai's tongue slip into his mouth. They battled for control, in the end Kai came out on top. Kai pushed Rei onto his bunk. "You said you liked the bottom didn't you?" Kai asked, making Rei blushed innocently, making him even more desirable than before.  
  
Kai began kissing down Rei's soft neck, liking the moans it invoked from deep within Rei. He began to unbutton Rei's uniform shirt with his hands, while he busied his mouth with kissing Rei.  
  
Kai kissed him hard this time, making Rei gasp into his mouth. Kai smirked, pulling off Rei's shirt exposing a beautiful chest to explore. He looked up at Rei, for reassurance, before commencing on his journey.  
  
He taunted Rei's nipples, lightly licking one, before moving to the other. Rei moaned sharply and loudly as Kai bit down on the hard piece of flesh. Kai thanked God that the walls were REALLY thick.  
  
Kai made his way back to Rei's face kissing him lightly. Rei tugged on Kai's shirt. "Off" he said quietly, blushing.  
  
Kai nodded, pulling off his shirt and discarding it carelessly on the floor. Rei's eyes looked up and down Kai's beautiful tan chest. He looked up at Kai, before latching onto his neck and kissing down his chest, making Kai moan.  
  
"Who ever said I didn't like having the top?" Rei asked flipping himself atop Kai, before kissing down his neck, taking in every detail.  
  
Rei's mouth moved in to assault Kai's ear. He nibbled the lobe, licked then breathed deeply on it, making Kai shiver in satisfaction.  
  
"Sorry kitten," Kai said grabbing Rei's shoulders and holding them tightly. "I want top."  
  
Rei gasped as Kai flipped them again. Rei stuck his tongue out at Kai. "Do that again and I'll bite it off." Kai warned and Rei wiggled it around before slipping it back in his mouth.  
  
"Go ahead and try" Rei challenged.  
  
Kai grabbed Rei's wrists and held them above his head. "Sorry kitten, I have other things on my mind."  
  
Kai pressed his mouth to Rei's and pushed his tongue in. He battled with Rei for dominance and won, again. He moved from Rei's mouth and down his neck and then down his chest and then down to his bellybutton.  
  
Kai could see the evident lump in Rei's pants. He looked up at Rei who was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. Kai smiled slyly. He got up off of Rei, and off the bed. He then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Rei sat up, shocked on the bed. "Kai!" He growled just about yelling. "Get your ass out here and finish what you started!"  
  
Kai appeared at the door. "Nah, it's a school night," Kai said blandly looking over at Rei. His eyes traveling up his body, noting the sprawled out position he'd left him in.  
  
Rei's lips were swollen and his face was red from anger or the heat, Kai couldn't tell. Rei's golden yellow cat eyes glared at him angrily. Kai smiled evilly at him.  
  
"KAI! GET OVER HERE!" Rei yelled getting even angrier.  
  
"Sorry kitten, not tonight" Kai said returning to the bathroom.  
  
Rei blushed remembering his nickname. 'Kitten'...He sat up, Kai had a point, they'd be up all night doing whatever it was Kai had on his mind (A/N: Ah the naiveté) and would be tired and groggy in the morning and be late for class.  
  
Kai stepped out of the bathroom seeing Rei blushing. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all..." Rei said. Kai had returned to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dual-kun: Muwahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha! Kai is so evil! Poor Rei wants more than he can handle! He's soooo naïve! What will happen? Are Rei and Kai finally together? Yes, but what will happen next? Will I let them live happily ever after? Or will Lee return with vengeance? Find out in the next exciting installment of Where Would I Be?  
  
Tbc...  
  
Thank You:  
  
Kaiiko-chan: HA! You're the only other one who got it right! It is Rei's POV! You make me happy! Thank you for saying whom you thought it was!  
  
LoneWolfStar7: Did you think it was Rei's POV or Kai's? Just asking!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Oooh, sorry it was Rei, but good guess! All my peeps thought it was Kai too! Heh, maybe I made him OOC for that chappie? Good! I can't wait to see that movie!  
  
Kaikeyi Amorti: *Blush* Thank you! You're new to my bunch of reviewers! Thank you and welcome! I'm Dual-kun (as you know) and I hope you liked this new chappie!  
  
Fluffys-sidesick: Did you think it was Kai? Well it was Rei. I wanted to make last chappie REALLY angst-y without making Rei seem like a cold hearted bastard, I hope he didn't brush off as one!  
  
Hope500: Oh, gee, thanks. I'm happy you liked it! Yeah, I do update pretty fast don't I? I update everyday after I get my reviewers (so I can thank them all) then I upload the next chappie! Sure I'll e-mail you that would be fun. If anyone would like to e-mail me a request I might just do a story by request! But it'd only be a one-shot unless I think the story can go places! Email me at ambereyessakura@aol.com, or at nanako_swmn@yahoo.com.  
  
Kougra: Eeep, you really think so? *Teary eyes* I'm so happy you do! Sure I'll review your fic! I'd do anything for you people! Except read a yuri fic, or eat artichokes, or eat liver, or—okay I take I'll do anything for you, the list has been narrowed to a few things...well anyways, thank you!  
  
Oh here are parts from the last chappie I cued in, as hinting it was Rei:  
  
How stupid could I be? I mean why did I do that? Why did I even get the close to him? – From paragraph one.  
  
I stood up and took another shower. – In the last paragraph. I was hoping that this would seem like him, because I make him take LONG showers. 


	9. Chapter 9: It’s Love

Where Would I Be? Chapter Nine: It's Love.  
  
Dual-kun: YAAAAAAAAY! Be happy! I got some action between Kai and Rei! Though it may have sucked, Kai was on top in the end! I told you all! Remember in the first paragraph where Rei claimed he liked bottom? Let's see how much he likes the bottom...MUWAHAHA! Oh yeah, Rei's POV.  
  
Rei: *To Kai* She scares me...  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
Dual-kun: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, otherwise the story would only be about Rei and Kai and go like this story! Tee hee~  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
The week went by pretty fast again, then another and it was already winter break! It snowed evenly outside, as Kai and I sat in the livingroom/bedroom thingy and watched the local news. It was the weather, the high was 20 degrees and the low was 5. That's great.  
  
Luckily for us the dorms (all 6 thousand of them) had two heaters, at the most. It was warm and cozy and it felt good. Kai and I haven't done anything 'intimate' since that first time. I glanced at him he was boredly watching commercials, the 15th time they'd shown a soda commercial. {1}  
  
Kai looked back over at me and smiled. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, smiling. It made him look so good. I smiled in return and got up.  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" I asked him sitting beside him on my bunk. I snuggled into him.  
  
"I don't know," he said leaning his head on mine.  
  
The phone rang. I hopped up (yes literally) and picked it up. It was Lee, he asked to see me, with or without Kai but preferably with, later today at the mall.  
  
I agreed and hang up the phone. Kai looked confused. "Who was it?" he asked.  
  
"Lee, he wants us to meet him at the mall," I said joyfully and Kai shook his head no.  
  
"What! Why?" I whined, and continued to do so and then some more before he finally said yes. Yay.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
We walked through the mall and found Lee standing exactly where he said he would be standing. Lately those two, when they fought, Kai had a 'I won and you lost' kind of feel to him.  
  
I looked between the two as a smug expression crossed his face and Lee glared. We soon found out (Kai and I that is) that Lee asked us to come because he wanted my help to pick out presents for out teachers.  
  
The day went henceforth; Kai and lee fought over things I didn't understand. Like who got to go to the bathroom with me, who got to sit next to me in the booth at lunch (we finally decided to get a table and they sat on either side of me glaring at eahcother), and who got to hold my bags for me.  
  
It was quite annoying. I didn't like it at all. But they stopped it for a while when we had gotten back to the campus. Kai kept walking really close to me, not that I minded; he was just crowding my space.  
  
Lee glared at him for that and Kai glared back. Somehow during this staring contest Kai managed to step on my heel and send me tumbling face first into the cold snow. It hurt, really bad, but I know he didn't mean it.  
  
They rushed to my side, asking if I were okay, if I needed anything. I told them I needed to go home, take a shower, and have some cocoa, so they complied. Yum.  
  
We made it home, I took a shower then came out to see them fighting over who got to make the cocoa, Lee won. He walked proudly out into our small kitchen. I stared blankly after him.  
  
"What are you two going to fight over next? Who gets to tuck me and kiss me good night?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Kai put on an innocent look. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I scooted over to Kai who had the large number of bags siting beside him. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. Then smiled evilly. I winced.  
  
He pulled me in his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. I don't know what was going through Lee's mind, but I heard a cup drop, spill. Then someone running out the door and slamming it.  
  
My eyes were wide as Kai broke the kiss. "KAI!" I said loudly before slapping Kai on the cheek.  
  
I turned around and looked at the door. Lee was gone. I looked at Kai who had a hand placed over his abused cheek. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said coming up and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his red cheek lightly.  
  
He smiled and pushed me to the floor. He smiled evilly looking down at me. I smiled angelically looking up at him. But what about Lee? "I think Lee's homophobic" I decided at last that was the answer.  
  
Kai nodded. "Must be," he said nuzzling my neck. I smiled more.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
The next day we (Kai and I) found out the hard way that we needed more food. There was nothing left, I mean NOTHING left in the fridge. So we headed to the supermarket. All students from Kikawaki Private High {2} get free food (actually it gets charged to our school).  
  
We walked down the many isles of the supermarket. I picked up everything we needed and everything we wanted. The total came around to about $50 we flashed our ID cards and left the building.  
  
Snow fell lightly outside. It made the small town look soft and welcoming. We took the bus back home and walked quickly home. We put the things away and sat down on my bed.  
  
I sighed, overjoyed that we got so much done in only two days! Christmas shopping and even food shopping! I looked at Kai, who was staring at me, a dazed look on his face. I smiled. Awkward I've never seen him look at me like that...  
  
Kai slowly moved in to me. He closed in on my face, stopping when we were only a centimeter apart. I blushed lightly and blinked. He pushed his lips to mine and pushed me back on the bed.  
  
From then on we had some serious make-out time. It was great! Man I think I know what it is that I feel for him. I think...I think I'm in love.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Dual-kun: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Rei's in love! But poor Lee *pouts* what should I do? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I don't know...maybe something good? Or maybe something bad? Good, yes defiantly well. WARNING: Next chappie will be the LAST!  
  
{1} = Tee hee, I got that from the movie Signs.  
  
{2} = I made that up on the top of my head, sorry if it sounds weird and maybe it comes from another anime and that's where I got it from...? If it is tell me what anime please! If you wouldn't mind!  
  
Thank You:  
  
Filter Girl: You thought it was funny?! UGH! You ruin my art! Nah, just kidding, I was intending to throw humor into it!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Tee hee, I can't wait to see it! Thank you, but remember next chappie will be the last!  
  
Kaikeyi Amorti: Yes, yes. Bad Kai, very bad Kai!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Oh, thank you!  
  
Kaiiko-chan: Hmmm, maybe I should have thought of that before I wrote the last chappie? Oh well, sorry!  
  
Hope500: Good! I'd love to write you a story! That would be fun! I can't wait to hear what it is!  
  
Senko-sama: Hey! Name-changer-oner-on-an-unsuspecting-author-person! Person! Nah, it's okay! If you have a reason there's no need for an excuse!  
  
THANK YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAST CHAPTER! 


	10. Chapter 10: Spoken Truth, Declared Passi...

Where Would I Be? Chapter Ten: Spoken Truth, Declared Passion, and Sweet Endings.  
  
Dual-kun: Heh, what's the chappie title say to ya? Yes, as I said in chappie nine, this will be the last. But fear not! I already have a sequel boiling up! So fear not! But the only thing is the sequel will be angst-y. Oh yeah, I wanted to apologize to those hard-core yaoi fans that were expecting explicit yaoi. I'm sorry I just can't do that, really I'm truly sorry. I promise that I will make the sequel filled with yaoi goodness, maybe...Well on to the last chappie! Normal POV.  
  
I don't own Beyblade or any of it's fine, fine characters.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
The rest of the week passed by uneventful. Nothing but snow and the cold dry crisp days of winter. The trees had grown barren, the leaves leaving the lone trees behind. People scurried about, finishing their deeds before another snow.  
  
Christmas lights were already hung, placing the date at a week before Christmas. And it was already Friday of that week. Rei loved the snow, he'd decided to take walks everyday of the break, loving the feeling of the crisp winter air on his skin.  
  
He would return home to Kai's smiling face, a nice hot bath, and a warm cup of cocoa. He looked up at the overcast sky; the sun tried to expose itself to the cold dry day, but to no avail.  
  
The thick clouds hung low. Gray and gloomy, but Rei wouldn't let that get him down. He was happy, so happy, that'd he be able to spend his first Christmas at the high school with the one he loved.  
  
He watched as the first stirrings of snow began to lightly fall upon his joyous day. He smiled brightly, making giggling girls who passed by blush and giggle even more. He ignored them; his heart belonged to another. And it wasn't some giggling girl; in fact it wasn't a girl at all.  
  
He wasn't ashamed of who he choose as his love. It really wasn't his place to choose. Rei solely believed in Destiny. Something you can control at times, and others it was entirely upon how Destiny thought your life should go.  
  
Rei felt love had no boundaries, and gender was no exception. And what did it matter? Being gay isn't what it used to be. That's for sure. People learned to except them for who they were, not by the type of lovers they liked.  
  
Meeting Kai gave him a whole new outlook on life. It made him feel good and whole. And he felt blessed he hadn't had his heart broken before, and hoped the time would never come.  
  
He sighed, just as he stumbled on a lone Lee standing solemnly by the largest oak tree on campus. What was its name? The Old Folk Oak? {1}  
  
"Hey Lee!" Rei called, and Lee looked up and turned away.  
  
"Lee I'm sorry," Rei started looking down. "I.... I know you have feelings for me beyond friendship. And I'm sorry, but I can't return them"  
  
"Why?!" Lee said almost yelling as he whirled around facing Rei, lone tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Because someone else has stolen my heart," Rei said a smile blessing his features. "I love Kai. But remember, you'll always have a special place in my heart."  
  
Kai walked up. Hands stuck in his pockets. He had been looking for Rei for sometime now, he was quite the hard person to find. He looked up. He watched quietly as Lee approached Rei. Rei and Lee's lips touched. Kai gasped silently. They held the position for a minute before moving away. Rei smiled up at Lee.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei started.  
  
"Don't be" Lee started. "You've done more than enough."  
  
Lee walked away before turning and flashing a brilliant smile at Rei. "Goodbye" he said softly.  
  
"Goodbye, Lee."  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Rei walked home. A smile danced on his face. He couldn't be happier. Lee was kind of out of the way, not that he was in the first place, he was just you know, not in the picture.  
  
Rei opened the door. "Kai, I'm home!" he called.  
  
Kai stood there glaring coldly at him. "What's wrong?" Rei asked closing the door. Before he knew it he was pushed tightly up against the door.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Kai demanded.  
  
"What?" Rei cried out in confusion trying to fight back, but he found himself weak to Kai's touch.  
  
Kai growled and pushed him harder into the wall. Before stepping back watching Rei slide down the door to the floor. He silently gasped in realization of what he had done to his friend. No more than a friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai..." Rei said only above a whisper, but Kai still heard him. "I love you..."  
  
Kai stood there dumbstruck. The boy still cared for him. He fell to his knees holding his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't want to loose you!" Kai sobbed as Rei pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I understand."  
  
They kissed; lightly at first wondering what to do. They touched, licked, and nipped, looking for that one place. Kai loved the sensation of his lips on Rei's, the way he moaned when he touched him lightly, or by the simple way he'd look at him like he was the world.  
  
Time was no fiend; the world was only a figment of passed on imagination. They cascaded through a world of passion and lust. Yet it was more than some low desire. There were hidden thoughts, hidden emotions be each lingering touch, behind each soft kiss.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Kai watched him now. Rei drifted slowly into a sleep on his lower bunk bed. They were entangled in each other's embrace. Fingers laced together lying on their stomachs. Kai watched Rei fall into his sleep, watched him welcome the happy presence of dreams and desires.  
  
Kai smiled. "I love you" he said quietly before welcoming his own dreams of happiness and unneeded desires, missing the small smile that crept on his kitten's face.  
  
~ Owari.  
  
Dual-kun: And it's over! YAY! So happy! If you didn't get it, I implied that they were and I quote 'making love'. Happy happy, joy joy. Yay for you and yay for me! Don't worry Beyblade fans! There will be, and I promise, a sequel to this lovely fic! It will be called 'Forget Me Not'. What's that tell ya? Huh? Well, what's done is done, and therefore this is done! I'm weird forgive me. I hope you read the sequel!  
  
{1} = I'm soooo corny aren't I? 


End file.
